The Marine 5: Battleground
The Marine 5: Battleground is a 2017 American action film. It is the fifth installment of The Marine franchise and sees Mike "The Miz" Mizanin reprise his role from The Marine 3: Homefront and The Marine 4: Moving Target. This is the first film in the series not to be released by 20th Century Fox. Plot The movie begins with a biker riding towards a biker party of the gang "Lost Legion" at their bar. Former convict Cole and his accomplice Taylor drive up in their truck to the party and waits for the leader to arrive. The leader, Rodrigo (Mark Acheson) arrives minutes later and Taylor, as per plan performs a drive-by killing Rodrigo. The gang members rush out of the bar shooting at the truck, mortally wounding Taylor and injuring Cole as they drive away. Infuriated, the bikers begin to chase down the truck after gathering all their ammo. Cole drives the truck into the parking lot of an amusement park and makes an emergency call. Meanwhile, former marine Jake Carter (The Miz), now working as paramedic, with his partner Zoe (Anna Van Hooft), rescues a woman named Ana (Maryse Ouellet Mizanin) after a crane carrying bricks falls onto her car; she dies shortly due to loss of blood. As they depart, they receive a dispatch call stating that someone has undergone a "heart attack" at the parking lot. The paramedics arrive at the parking lot, locate Cole and a dead Taylor, but three of the gang members arrive and intercept them. They attempt to escape in Cole's truck but the engine is destroyed by the gunshots and they hide behind the pillars. Carter interrogates Cole why the biker gang members are after him. He admits that someone forced him to kill Rodrigo, though he is a driver and Taylor was the one who shot. Another gang member, Alonzo (Bo Dallas), orders to surrender who shot Rodrigo or they will come to kill them. Deducing Cole to have lost a lot of blood, Zoe persuades Carter to stabilize his condition. As he heads back to the truck to retrieve the medical kit that was left behind, a gang member, Murphy (Naomi) intercepts him but Carter kills her, while Zoe creates a diversion to allow Cole to hide safely but she is knocked out and taken hostage by Deacon (Curtis Axel). While Carter treats his wounds and gives him morphine, Cole confesses that he did it in order to protect his five-year-old daughter. Two floors above, Alonzo has Zoe at gunpoint, threatening to kill her if Carter doesn't surrender the man responsible. Carter uses Taylor's corpse as a decoy and presents him to Alonzo and Deacon, who release Zoe. After the both gang members depart, thinking that the man solely responsible for Rodrigo's death is dead, Zoe calls out to Carter asking him to untie her hands. Alonzo and Deacon, anticipating that they could now get rid of both paramedics, shoot Zoe in the head, but Carter finds cover. A leader figure Vincent (Sandy Robson) arrives and Alonzo confirms the job as done but Vincent argues that there were two men. Alonzo then starts searching for the second man and calls for back-up. As Carter heads back to Cole, he is intercepted by another gang member. During the ensuing fight, Cole manages to inject him with morphine from the medical kit and Carter finishes him off with an axe and proceeds to an idle service elevator. They hide in the elevator and Carter administers blood transfusion from Carter to Cole who reveals that the motive was debt and the one who ordered the kill was one among the bikers. After Carter kills another biker, they manage to escape from the parking lot. A shootout ensues at the park, apparently killing Carter. Cole gets traced down by Alonzo and he verbally tortures him. Cole points out that Vincent had forced him to kill Rodrigo and if not his family would be in danger. Vincent explains that Rodrigo was weak and made alliances with other gangs. A betrayed Alonzo brutally stabs Vincent, but Vincent's brother Cash (Heath Slater) stops him and himself stabs him multiple times to death, saying that he is doing it for the Lost Legion. Even then, he wanted to kill Cole. Recovering from his gunshot wounds, Carter rescues Cole in an ambulance, not before Carter kills two remaining bikers and Cole strangles Cash to death after fighting with him. They head to a construction site to call for medical assistance. Alonzo locates them and brutally wounds Carter in a fist-fight while Cole makes it towards the rooftop. Alonzo confronts Cole but Carter appears and throws him off the building and he dies upon landing on the ambulance. As Carter and Cole climb down the building, the medic teams arrive and treat Cole. Carter tells Cole that he will have to tell the police about the entire incident and that he will be going back to prison. Cole thanks Carter for saving his life and makes a statement that he can at least see his daughter grow up. Cast * Mike "The Miz" Mizanin as Jake Carter * Maryse Ouellet Mizanin as Ana * Curtis Axel as Deacon * Heath Slater as Cash * Bo Dallas as Alonzo * Naomi as Murphy * Anna Van Hooft as Zoe Williams * Sandy Robson as Vincent * Nathan Mitchell as Cole * Yusuf A. Ahmed as Taylor * Mark Acheson as Rodrigo * Darren Doylnski as Sergeant * Trevor Jones as Biker #1 * Brad Kelly as Biker #2 (Gunner) * Charles Andre as Biker #3 * James Michalopoulos as Biker #4 * Sharon Crandall as Paramedic Production Battleground was announced on May 27, 2016, with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin reprising his role as Jake Carter from previous installments of the franchise, and WWE talents Maryse is playing as Ana and Naomi as Murphy and Curtis Axel as Deacon, Heath Slater as Cash and Bo Dallas as Alonzo. The production began on May 31 in Vancouver, British Columbia. Sequel The Marine 6: Close Quarters was announced on November 22, 2017, with Mizanin reprising his role as Jake Carter, and fellow WWE superstars Becky Lynch and Shawn Michaels joining the cast. Gallery The Marine 5 1.jpg The Marine 5 2.jpg The Marine 5 3.jpg The Marine 5 4.jpg The Marine 5 5.jpg The Marine 5 6.jpg The Marine 5 7.jpg The Marine 5 8.jpg The Marine 5 9.jpg The Marine 5 10.jpg The Marine 5 11.jpg The Marine 5 12.jpg The Marine 5 13.jpg The Marine 5 14.jpg The Marine 5 15.jpg The Marine 5 16.jpg The Marine 5 17.jpg The Marine 5 18.jpg The Marine 5 19.jpg The Marine 5 20.jpg External links * Category:WWE Film